heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Effects
Effects are positive and negative status changes that increase or debilitate the performance of players and enemies alike. Some effects work a little differently if they are cast on an enemy rather than a player character. Getting knocked out removes all temporary effects. It is possible to gain effects permanently through equipment. Most negative effects can be removed with a Remedy (except Knocked Out and Infected by Virus), and a Neutralizer also removes positive effects List of Effects Positive Effects *'Encouraged' – The target inflicts double damage for the duration of one battle. *'Hastened' – The target can act twice in one round for the duration of one battle. *'Lucky' – The target rolls the battle die twice and gets the better result of the two for the duration of one battle. *'Blessed' – The target regains a tenth of its maximum health (rounded up) at the end of each round for the duration of one battle. *'Transcended' – The target regains 1 ether at the end of each round for the duration of one battle. *'Inspired' – The target’s current and maximum health are doubled for the duration of one battle. *'Reinforced' – The target’s SP is doubled for the duration of one battle. *'Nimble' – The target has 1/3 chance to avoid taking damage from rolls of DAMAGE, COUNTER and Free Hits for the duration of one battle. Negative Effects *'Knocked Out (KO)' – The target has lost all health and is unable to act until it is revived or the battle is over. All other temporary effects are removed as well. After the battle, KO’d heroes do not receive experience but are revived with 1 health. KO cannot be removed by any other items except those that revive. *'Doomed' - The target is automatically knocked out after the next three rounds have passed. *'Stunned' – The target loses its next turn. *'Petrified' – The target freezes in place and becomes unable to take a turn until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. If damaged, the petrified target is instantly knocked out. *'Poisoned' – The target loses health equal to the stated amount each round until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. Consecutive poisoning stacks the damage done by the effect. *'Bleeding' – The target loses 5 health each round until full health is restored, the effect is remedied or the battle is over. Consecutive application of the effect stacks the damage done. *'Cursed' – The target loses a tenth of its maximum health (rounded up) each round until only 1 health remains, the effect is remedied or the battle is over. *'Asleep' – The target is forced to miss its turn until woken up by an attack or a roll of 1, 2, 3 or 4, until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. *'Fast Asleep' – The target is forced it to miss its turn until woken up by an attack or a roll of 1 or 2, until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. *'Blinded' – The target is unable to use physical attacks for the next three rounds or until the effect is remedied. *'Sealed' – The target is unable to use ether to cast spells, heal etc. for the next three rounds or until the effect is remedied. *'Bound' – Binds the target’s feet, preventing switching rows, attacking with non-ranged weapons and fleeing until the end of the next round or until the effect is remedied. *'Afraid' – The target flees to the back row in terror and stay there until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. *'Enraged' – The target furiously stays in the front row until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. *'Enamored' – The target is unable to target the inflictor for three turns or until the effect is remedied. *'Confused' – The target becomes disoriented with a 1/2 chance that it will perform an attack on a random ally instead of their intended action for the next three rounds or until the effect is remedied. *'Hexed' – The target performs an attack on a random ally instead of their intended action until the end of the next round or until the effect is remedied. *'Weakened' – The target causes halved damage (rounded up) for the next three turns or until the effect is remedied. *'Fragile' – The target takes double damage for the next three turns or until the effect is remedied. *'Slowed' – The target can only act every other round until the effect is remedied or the battle is over. *'Jinxed' – The target rolls the battle die twice each turn and gets the worse result of the two for the duration of one battle or until the effect is remedied. *'Minimized' – The target is shrunk, decreasing their power, max. health and max. ether to a tenth of the normal value (rounded up) for three rounds or until the effect is remedied. All values are restored afterwards, save for lost health and ether. *'Infected by Virus' - The target is unable to regain health or ether and will not gain experience from battles until getting knocked out or the end of the quest. Virus is carried over from battle to battle, and cannot be removed by any other items except Vaccine. Category:Stats